Arigatou
by Ai no Kunai
Summary: a fanfiction about Miyavi and his fictional bodyguard/adopted sister... not sure where it's going yet... not sure if not blood related sibs would be considered incest


Arigatou

Written By:

Desiree' Price

Raw-form. Non-edited.

_**This was written as if Miyavi could fluently speak perfect English. It will be noted when he's speaking English/Japanese deliberatly to hide something.**_

_**While in Japan he speaks Japanese (obviously), and while in America he tries to stick to English (unless otherwise is indicated).**_

He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her sleeping face. Her peacful slumber seemed like it couldn't be broken for a hundred years or more. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest had him in a bit of a trance as he took in every detail of her angelic features. Almost dried tears streaked down her pale cheekbones. He had heard her soft sobbs from the next room. She was his figurative guardian angel just as much as she was litterally. He would never let her cry alone.

They had known eachother for twenty years, and in those years he had developed a strong need for her. He was destined from birth to be an important figure in the world and his parents had picked up on that when he was just three years old. They adopted her the year they both turned seven. She was trained from then on to be the perfect warrior and to protect the immesurably targeted Miyavi. Not only was she one of the few not out to get him, but she was his only real friend. She was his perfect drug, and he just couldn't get enough. If just a few hours passed and he hadn't seen her he would get so desperate that he'd make up a security breach just to see her. But even with this growing desire for her he still knew that love could never form between them. As far as the law cared they were brother and sister, even if not by blood.

He tucked a stray chunk of hair behind his ear and bit the side of his lower lip. She was breath-takingly perfect in everyway. From her eyes to her voluptuous frame she was his everything and more. If only he could take the final leap and tell her about what he felt. _What about saying those words would free me from this never ending prison?_ He thought to himself as he stood taking a few silent steps to leave the room.

"Miyavi?" Just a whisper, but it had happened.

He stoped abruptly with the utmost care for silence. _There's no way she could know I'm here._

"Guess it was another dream..." She sighed out in a tiny whisper. "Its not like he'd ever really come to see _me_ of all people." She said as she rolled over to her side facing away from his heavily shaddowed figure.

His heart was racing with anxiety and confusion. "Why wouldn't I?" _Did I really just say that out loud!? _**Yeah... ya did.**_ Fuck!!_

"You **are** here!" She quickly faced him sitting up on the side of her bed searching the shadows trying to find him. Practically blind in the dark abyss of her room, she kept her eyes open wide hoping her mind wasn't fooling her once again.

He stayed deathly still with every muscle to his being taught. _Just stay motionless. She still can't find me. Her contacts are on the nightstand and I know theres no way she can see 5 feet in front of her without them. I'm safe... for now._

She quite audibly sighed and layed back down, this time she faced the exact place he was standing. _Can I really pass this chance up? She'll probably just think it was a dream. And ontop of that it's a great chance to find out how she feels about me. _He turned to fully face her with steps able to be barely heard, but still, heard.

He watched her as she sat up on an elbow and reached for the lamp. _...and why didn't she do that before? _The light flickered a bit before it steadily took up a sufficiant glow. Her mouth opened a bit, as if in shock. "Mi... Miya..." His name was stuck in her throat. He took this a good sign and thought of what he should say.

With as much confidence he could collect he spoke "You have yet to answer my question." He watched her as she fully sat up with her lips still struggling. "Aiichi-chan?" He took a careful step closer to her. He came fully into the light she was mentally thanking for the sight before her. The corner of his lip twitched, slowly it curled up just enough to reveal a highly subdued smile.

"I... you... here... why?" She choked gracfully on every word. His smile was no longer subdued and it eminated every loving feeling from his heart into the sleeping world.

"I was just checking on you..." He took another two steps closer to her bringing him within arms reach. "Wanted to make sure you were alright. You were crying in your sleep again." He touched her cheek and wiped away a faint trace of the tears that were shed about ten minutes previously. He let his hand linger just a bit before letting it fall back aginst the cotton covered thigh it had originally been touching. He soon realized the state of undress she was seeing him in and his cheeks took on a slight rose. His black boxers and the button in their flap were the only things hiding the few parts of him she'd never seen. And respectivly she was only wearing a violet cotton night dress.

Her eyes stayed fixed on his as she looked up at him. Her eyes held longing with a mask of sadness. He knew her every look inside and out and he could clearly see the look in her eyes for what it was. That look was just like the one she'd had when they were seven and meeting for the first time. At the time he had no idea what that look meant, but now it was utterly obvious to him. He watched intently as she opened her mouth to speak. It seemed as though she was picking her words carefuly in her head. "If this was infact a dream... you'd be kissing me..." She looked away slightly trying to hide a steadily increasing blush.

"Who says this is a dream?" He smiled as her eyes widened. She was all his and they both knew it. He leaned down and positioned his lips right next to her ear. "Taking you right now would only prove that I have the ability to take anything I want. But that intention is not what I'm trying to imply. And infact I do not have that ability. So instead, I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning then?" She nodded almost unnoticably letting her navy colored hair fall carressing his cheek. A shiver shook from his cheek all the way to his loins. He had to leave before his future condition showed itself. "Oyasuminasai, Aiichi-chan."


End file.
